


Morning After

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cute Harry, Cute Peter, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Meet-Cute, Morning After, Smut, Talking, awkward boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Nights filled with drinks and one night stands.Mornings after filled with awkward goodbyes or someone leaving before the other wakes up.When Peter's friends drag him out he expects just that to happen.Then he meets Harry, and their morning after is one that Peter wouldn't mind happening over and over again.





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blanc+Lowee700](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Blanc%2BLowee700).



> A little gift for Blanc+Lowee700 as a way to say thank you for being a supporter, and the wonderful fanart they made and allowed me to add to my 30 Days of Parksborn fic :3 Hope you enjoy x 
> 
> Also in this Harry is 22 and Peter is 21 :3

He saw him from across the bar, watching as the younger male ordered a coke instead of alcohol.  
With him was a perky blonde girl with a brown haired girl at her side, and a brown haired boy with his arm around a blonde haired beauty. It was obvious they were here to try and hook the man up with someone. He looked uncomfortable but gave his friends a smile.  
Harry couldn't drag his eyes away.  
He was gorgeous.  
He had doe brown eyes and hair to match, curls beginning to show. He wore a science pun shirt, a light jacket, ripped jeans and battered converse. But what caught Harry's attention was his lips. They looked like they were begging to be kissed.  
Harry watched as doe eyes shook his head and his friends walked away, most likely promising they'd be back.  
Harry smiled and made his way over.

Harry held up a finger to the bartender and took a seat beside the brunette, waiting until the beer bottle was in his hand before smiling at him.   
“Hey,” he greeted kindly.   
“Oh hey,” Peter greeted back with a nervous smile.   
“So you here alone?” Harry asked, not taking his eyes off Peter as he sipped his beer.   
“Just here with my friends,” Peter replied pointing to the them over on the dance floor, the perky blonde and brown haired girl grinding as they moved, “well they dragged me here. Trying to hook me up with someone.”   
“I’m guessing you’d rather be at home,” Harry said with some amusement in his voice.   
“Oh you have no idea,” Peter replied, “curled up under my blanket with a book sounds really good right now.”   
Harry nodded and hummed in agreement.   
“So what do you like to read?” Harry asked, heart fluttering at the sight of Peter’s smile.   
For the next hour Peter and Harry talked about what books they liked to read, their favourite films and what music they like to listen too. When Harry told Peter he played guitar he smiled as the boys eyes lit up with excitement.   
“I love this song,” Peter suddenly said as he heard the song change.   
“Do you wanna dance?” Harry asked.  
“Oh no I have two left feet,” Peter told him looking away in embarrassment.   
“Please,” Harry asked as he stood and held his hand out to Peter, “just one dance.”   
Peter looked at him and saw the pleading look on Harry’s face and sighed.   
“Okay, just one,” Peter relented and grabbed Harry’s hand, smiling when the other male grinned and pulled him to the dance floor. 

Harry started dancing as Peter swayed awkwardly. Smiling Harry grabbed the younger males hands and rest them around his shoulders, his hands resting on Peter’s hips. Peter smiled shyly when he and Harry started to sway, the older male pulling him closer.  
Harry leaned forward to whisper in Peter’s ear.   
“Relax,” he smiled when he felt a small shiver run down Peter’s spine.   
Harry pulled back and gave him a wink, Peter flushed and looked down.   
The song changed and Harry spun Peter out before pulling him back in, the smaller male laughing as he collided with Harry’s chest.   
The two carried on dancing to song after song, Harry starting to dance a little provocatively, smiling when Peter slowly started to reciprocate.  
Smiling Harry pulled Peter close and dipped him, ending up nose to nose when he stood the smaller male upright.   
The two of them paused and Peter bit his lip as his eyes flickered to Harry’s lips and back to his eyes. Harry did the same before surging forward and pressing their lips together, Peter made a small noise in the back of his throat before kissing back. Harry cupped Peter’s face trying to pull him closer, Peter gripping the front of Harry’s shirt.  
After a few moments they pulled away panting for air, their eyes blown wide and arousal starting to fill them.   
Harry leaned in to whisper in Peter’s ear again,   
“Come home with me.”   
Peter nodded and Harry took his hand and led him out the club and into a taxi, Peter grinning when Harry attached their lips again. 

Harry led Peter up to his apartment and unlocked the door as quick as possible, pressing Peter against the back of it as soon as they were inside. Peter’s hands gripped the front of Harry’s shirt, pulling him as close as possible as their lips moved together.   
Harry pulled back just enough to see Peter, both panting heavily.   
“I’m Harry by the way,” he whispered.   
“I’m Peter,” the younger male replied.   
Harry smiled and swooped back in removing his jacket before removing Peter’s, letting his hands trail down to Peter’s thighs and lifting him up. The smaller male wrapped his arms and legs around him. He tangled his hands in Harry’s hair, tightening with a gasp as Harry ground their hips together. The taller man grinned and carried Peter to his room, the two somehow losing their shoes along the way. 

Harry lay Peter down on the bed and kissed across his jaw and down his neck. Peter gasped when Harry started sucking on his sweet spot, hand tangling tighter in his hair. The older male slowly kissed his way back up to Peter's lips, grinning when the brunette flipped them.   
Peter sat up so he straddled Harry's hips as the other males hands rested on his. He slowly removed his shirt and bit his lip as he ground his hips down, pulling a small moan from the man beneath him. The other male felt his breath catch when Peter smiled down at him. The younger males lips were swollen from all the kissing, eyes blown wide and cheeks flushed from the arousal.   
It was the most beautiful sight Harry had ever seen.  
He sat up and met Peter in a kiss halfway before flipping them, straddling Peter as he removed his shirt before devouring the young man’s lips again. 

Harry trailed his hand down Peter's body with a feather light touch, resting at the waist band of his jeans.   
"Hips up," he whispered against the younger males lips, quickly popping the button and slowly pulling the jeans down and off. Peter flipped them once again and did the same with Harry’s jeans, letting the older male flip them yet again.  
As the two kissed in just their boxers Harry experimentally ground his hips with Peter’s again, electing a small and almost desperate moan from him. 

Harry wasted no time kissing down Peter’s body, making sure to suck on his nipples and make him moan again as he did. By the time he got to the waistband of the younger males boxers, Peter was a panting mess and Harry couldn't help but smile. He slowly removed the boxers and took his time kissing Peter's thighs before placing both legs over his shoulders and taking Peter in his mouth.   
The younger male gasped and griped the bed sheets as Harry held his hips down, the pleasure was almost enough to make him cum right there.  
Peter felt his release get closer and closer, whimpering when Harry pulled away.   
"Not yet gorgeous," the older male whispered, pressing a hungry kiss to Peter's lips. Harry removed his boxers and reached into the bedside table to grab some lube.   
“You sure?” He asked.   
At Peter’s nod Harry slicked up his fingers and positioned them before looking back at Peter.   
"Just relax," he whispered softly kissing the younger males neck, "I got you."  
At Peter's nod he slipped a finger in, the boy beneath him shuddering as he gasped. 

Harry slowly added another finger and another as his mouth worked on Peter’s neck, the younger male letting out small moans and whimpers as one hand gripped the bed sheets while the other was tangled in Harry’s hair.   
“Please,” Peter begged after a few minutes, “please fuck me.”   
Harry pulled his fingers out and Peter shuddered at the loss. The older male hovered over him and smiled before leaning in.  
“This is gonna hurt, just say if you want me to stop,” he whispered, lining himself up and slowly pushing in.   
Once all the way in Harry peppered Peter’s face with kisses.   
“It’s okay,” he whispered, “just breath and relax.”   
Peter took some deep breaths to relax before he nodded.  
“You can move,” he whispered, arms wrapping around the older males shoulders.  
Harry pulled out slightly and pushed back in.   
As Harry moved the pain slowly turned to pleasure, both males began letting out small moans. Peter wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist and the older male picked up speed. 

“Fuck,” Peter moaned grip tightening around Harry’s shoulders, moving their hips in time with one another, “Harry I’m gonna.”   
“Cum for me,” the older male grunted in Peter’s ear.  
The younger male came with a strangled cry as his nails dragged down Harry’s back, eyes closed in complete ecstasy.   
The older male came seconds after with his hips shuddering as they rode out their highs.   
Harry collapsed over Peter as the two lay there panting.   
“Fuck,” Harry said after he got his breath back, letting out a small chuckle. He lifted his head and smiled at how blissed out Peter looked. He cupped the younger males cheek.   
“Are you okay?” He asked softly.   
“Fuck yes,” Peter replied, smiling into the soft kiss.   
Harry slowly pulled out of Peter before heading to the bathroom and coming back with two wash cloths. He cleaned Peter and himself up before joining him in bed. The younger male instantly cuddled into his side and they drifted off to sleep. 

Peter woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs, the soft hum of the radio spilling through. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled at the memory of last night. He stretched and slowly rolled out of bed, pulling on his boxers and a random shirt. The younger male used the bathroom before following his ears and nose to the kitchen, finding Harry dishing up breakfast in joggers and a t-shirt.  
"Hey," He greeted flashing Peter a smile, "your just in time for food."  
Peter smiled and walked over to the dining table just as Harry set the plates down. The two sat opposite one another and ate in comfortable silence.

When they were finished Peter noticed Harry smiling at him.  
"What?" He asked with a small smile of his own.  
"Sorry, it's just. You look good in my shirt," he replied.  
Peter flushed as he looked down at the t-shirt and saw that he was indeed wearing Harry's.  
“Oh,” he said with a shy smile.   
“It looks good on you,” the older male told him as he took the empty plates to the sink, before taking his seat again, “so you wanna talk about last night?”   
“It was amazing,” Peter told him, smiling at the flush on Harry’s cheeks.   
“Yeah it was,” the older male agreed.   
The two looked at one another smiling before Harry leaned over the table to press their lips together, Peter smiled and kissed back.   
“How about I take you on a real date tomorrow?” Harry mumbled against Peter’s lips with a grin.   
“I’d like that,” Peter smiled back.   
The older male pulled back and walked around so he could whisper in Peter’s ear,   
“There’s enough room in the shower for two,” he kissed Peter’s neck, laughing when the younger male stood and practically jumped into his arms. 

The two helped wash each other, stealing small smiling kisses as they did.   
Once they were done the boys got dressed, Harry lending some of his clothes to Peter and giving him a bag for his dirty ones. After checking they had everything the two set off to Peter’s apartment.   
“AC/DC or Country?” Harry asked as the two walked, his hand gently grabbing Peter’s.  
Peter smiled and entwined their fingers as he walked a little closer to Harry.   
“Oh AC/DC all the way,” he smiled.   
“Huh, I never would’ve pegged you for an AC/DC guy. Last night you were wearing a science pun shirt,” Harry explained at Peter’s look.   
The younger male simply smiled and shook his head before resting it on Harry’s shoulder, the older male smiled and pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head.   
They walked the rest of the way in comfortable silence and just enjoying each other’s company.   
Peter’s building came into view far too soon for their liking. 

Peter led the way up to his apartment greeting his neighbor as they crossed paths.   
“Well I guess this is me,” the younger male said a little sadly when they stopped in front of his door.   
“I wish it wasn’t,” Harry told him, keeping their hands together, “I really like spending time with you.”   
“We still have the date tomorrow,” Peter tried to sound upbeat.   
“True,” Harry agreed, a smile a little brighter, “we should probably trade numbers for that, so I can let you know when I’m on my way.”   
“Good idea,” Peter agreed, missing the warmth of Harry hand as they fished their phones out of their pockets.   
After exchanging numbers the two stood facing one another a little awkwardly.   
“Well I guess I should – guess I should go inside,” Peter stuttered pointing to his door.   
“Oh yeah – yeah. You probably have some stuff to do,” Harry replied.   
Peter gave a small smile before he unlocked his door and threw the bag in before turning to face the older male, shocked to see him walking away.  
“Hey Harry?”   
“Yeah Pete?” Harry asked as he turned back to face Peter.  
“I had a lot of fun last night, thank you,” the younger male told him sincerely with a genuine smile.   
“Me too Pete,” Harry smiled back before stepping forward, he cupped Peter’s face and pressed a deep kiss to his lips.   
“You should come in,” Peter whispered when Harry pulled away.  
“I should?” Harry asked with an amused smile.  
“Yeah. Yeah you definitely should,” Peter confirmed as he grabbed the front of Harry’s shirt and pulled him back in and fumbled for the door handle.   
The two laughed against one another’s lips as they stumbled into the apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I use this to practice writing a bit of smut?... I’d be lying if I said no :3


End file.
